


A Hazy Home - Letters from Annabeth to Percy

by timeaftertime



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, In those times I guess, Letters, Son of Neptune, The Lost Hero, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeaftertime/pseuds/timeaftertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dear Percy,</p><p>   There are often times where I sneak out of my cabin to yours without any valid reason. I guess I just wanted to have the reassurance that you were still here even just for ten seconds. I would close my eyes and remember you gazing at the fountain your father installed in your cabin. I would look back to us playing cards and polishing armor beside your untidy bed on lazy afternoons. Then I'd reminisce the times we'd just talk for hours and then fall asleep under the comfort of the sea that you made me believe you always carried around you.</p><p>   But after that ten seconds, I'd harshly open my eyes because I'd remember you're gone. Then a tear falls down. I'd get out of there before I lose control of myself. Oblivion was my heart and I was drowning in it. </p><p>                                                      - Annabeth</p><p>Most of Annabeth's thoughts and feelings expressed on unsent letters to Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hazy Home - Letters from Annabeth to Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! These are letters from Annabeth to Percy in the time he was missing after The Last Olympian. Hope this made justice to literally everything. Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Title Inspiration: Hazy - Rosi Golan, Home - Gabrielle Aplin)
> 
> \- Charlie

_Dear ~~Percy~~ Seaweed Brain,_

_Please come back. We miss you. ~~I miss you~~. I don't even know why I'm writing this forsaken letter. I know it's stupid but I also know for a fact that letting it out like this, keeps me sane. It helps me be balanced, I guess?_

_- ~~Annabeth~~ Wise Girl_

* * *

 

_Dear Percy Jackson,_

_Your mom - she doesn't know you're missing yet. I went to her a week ago, I WAS supposed to tell her, she had the right to know, being your mother and all. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell her, Percy. It'd make me feel like absolute crap. Just imagine receiving news like that, it'd be unbearable. So, I lied to her telling you're still at camp, that you were just busy. Seeing her expression in that moment, I doubt she believed me._

_\- Annabeth Chase_

* * *

 

_Percy,_

_I once heard Grover crying, Percy. Juniper told me your best friend was out in the woods and I decided to check up on him in case he got news. The feeling of loss and hopelessness surrounded camp and everyone was relying on us to have answers to your absence. I didn't have one. I assumed neither did he._

_His wailing was enough for me to turn away because I figured the guy needed space. Only the gods know how much I needed mine. He's been searching nonstop and he'd always confide in me. It was frustrating, he told me. It just seemed your empathy link doesn't work the moment he needed it most. And I knew it was more than that. He was just trying not to cry in front of anyone. We both were._

_\- Annabeth_

* * *

 

_Dear Percy,_

_The first three months were the hardest. Every camper wanted to ask if I was okay and if I wanted someone to talk to. It seemed like they needed the reassurance more than I did. At one point, I already wanted to throw punches because it was too much. I reached that point where I wanted to hurt someone just because they wanted to comfort me._

_I know, pathetic. I'm pathetic._

_\- Annabeth_

* * *

 

_My dear Percy,_

_There are often times where I sneak out of my cabin to yours without any valid reason. I guess I just wanted to have the reassurance that you were still here even just for ten seconds. I would close my eyes and remember you gazing at the fountain your father installed in your cabin. I would look back to us playing cards and polishing armor beside your untidy bed on lazy afternoons. Then I'd reminisce the times we'd just talk for hours and then fall asleep under the comfort of the sea that you made me believe you always carried around you._

_But after that ten seconds, I'd harshly open my eyes because I'd remember you're gone. Then a tear falls down. I'd get out of there before I lose control of myself. Oblivion was my heart and I was drowning in it._

_\- Annabeth_

* * *

 

_Dearest Percy,_

_There's been quests given to campers y'know. It was for them to rescue other lost demigods in need of help in the mortal world. Remember when you were the one who made sure that was put in order? Anyways, I didn't volunteer for one, neither did Grover or Rachel for that matter. We didn't say it but we wanted to be here in case you came back._

_An exception was made when I went to a rescue mission with Butch though. We saved three half-bloods located in the Grand Canyon. They were Jason, Piper and Leo. I thought I'd find you there honestly. The dream I had seemed to be misleading. But I believe, deep down, that they'd help me find you._

_With new found hope,_

_Annabeth_

* * *

 

_Jackson,_

_I hate you. I hate that you made me so dependent. You broke the steel walls I built for myself and you did it so effortlessly. You left me in the crumpled heaps of the hard work I did all of those years. I hate that you just walked in and made me vulnerable. I hate the way that I promised myself to not trust anyone....but I wasn't independent to you._

_I'd never forgive myself for that. I'd never forget you for that._

_\- Chase_

* * *

 

_Hey Percy,_

_It's ironic how our parents despise each other yet we managed to be ~~together~~ best friends. I know this isn't what's supposed to be of us but irony or fate can't keep us apart._

_You're my turning page, Percy. You practically made my life the roller coaster that no one can truly ride. You were a much better person than I am, and it sucks that this is what happened. We were just starting out and you had to be whisked away..._

_Surely there's no worse fate than what we went through. I've lived a life full of regrets and not saying how much I loved you was one of them. I just hope I'm not too late._

_Regretfully,_

_Annabeth_

* * *

 

_Dear Percy,_

_I almost thought you'd left me, you know. I mean who wouldn't? All my life, people hadn't exactly been permanent. My mom's a wistful goddess. My father has his own family. My only two friends before camp, Thalia sacrificed her life and later became a Hunter. Luke sided with Kronos for a while and then died, in my arms._

_I just couldn't lose anyone anymore. I'm so tired. I'm so exhausted, Percy, of people leaving me. You of all people know what crap I've been through. How do you think I coped with you vanishing?_

_\- Annabeth_

* * *

 

_Percy,_

_I had no real home. I know Camp should be, but there's just been something holding me back and I never knew why. Maybe it's because I'd always thought I'd reserve that title to figure it out...and I finally did._

_A home didn't necessarily mean a roof and four walls. Sometimes, it can be a someone. You are my home, Percy. You always have been._

_\- Annabeth Chase_

* * *

 

_Please Percy,_

_It's been eight months. The inevitability of finding you had been a growing feeling setting deep in all of us. You know that I won't ever give up but the defeated looks thrown my way makes the void in my heart bigger. I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts._

_\- Annabeth_

* * *

 

_Dear Percy Jackson,_

_We're all guessing you would be where Jason came from. Well, it was the most logical. It was some kind of camp? I just hope it's similar to ours._

_Apparently, there's also a possibility you don't remember anything. I wouldn't know what to do if that was true. I'm just trying to fight the ongoing battle of running away again. I wouldn't even know if you're still the Percy I remember you by. ~~I don't know. I don't know.~~_

_\- Chase, Annabeth_

* * *

 

_Percy,_

_It never takes too long for me to remind myself that you're still alive. ~~Please stay alive.~~ I believe you are. ~~  
~~_

_\- Annabeth_

* * *

 

_My Seaweed Brain,_

_I don't even know why I'm continuing to write these letters. I'm not sending you this, that's for certain. Just like all those other letters crumpled below my bunk and hidden from my siblings. I'm hoping this is my last one before I'm reunited with you. Tomorrow, we sail to the Roman camp using a warship. I'm ~~slightly~~ overly relieved by the fact that in less than twenty four hours, I'll see you doing okay._

_You know me well enough that I'm not sure of many things. But I know that eventually, everything will be alright. It doesn't even matter anymore where this leads us to. It doesn't matter._

_Just, as long as we're together._

_Sincerely,_

_Wise Girl_


End file.
